Home is Where the Flames Are
by OtakuOfALLTHETHINGS
Summary: "Daddy. When all this is over, and everything turns out good like you wanted, you have to promise me, promise promise, that you will come home." Emery Mustang was age ten when she entered the Gate unwillingly, age ten when her mother died, and age fourteen when her whole life comes crashing down. And all she can do is support her team, but can she do even that?
1. Chapter 1

_There was nothing Roy could have done, but whatever his daughter said never helped the fact that he wasn't there, he never protected her. And it was his fault, when he came home for the first time since the war, and she was so hurt. Her green eyes were would have been dull, if not for the fact the red pool of her own blood made them stand out. Her ten year old body was littered with cuts and bruises, but what caught his attention first was her right arm, which was cradled with her left. Her right arm ended in a bloody stump, not a clean cut. Emery gaze was dazed as she looked up. "Daddy." She muttered. "You got home safe?" She managed a smile, opening a cut on her cheek.  
_

There was a hesitant knock on his door, if he hadn't been thinking up excuses to not do his paperwork he wouldn't have heard it. "Come in." A girl with black hair poked her head in. "You're not busy, are you? I don't want to disturb..."She trailed off, her green eyes landing on his pile of work. "Any time Emery, come on in." Roy stood up, while the young girl setting her satchel on the couch. The bag immediately ripped at the seam, sending note-books and textbooks sliding out. "I thought you fixed that?" The man asked. Emery laughed nervously."About that..." She sighed. "Come on, let's get to it." They set to organizing the books.

* * *

It was a few hours later, about five in the evening, the door burst open, revealing a sopping wet blonde. whom Emery assumed was the Fullmetal Alchemist her father mentioned. "What are you doing?" The kid demanded. Emery looked up, replying quietly, "Learning." She started gathering up her books, which were scattered around the room. "What is it?" Fullmetal picked up the closest book. "Simple alchemy? When did you become a teacher Colonel?" He laughed. "It isn't that bad, I just can't remember things well. " Emery sighed, clapping her hands together and placing them on her bag. A flare of blue light and it was fixed. "Might last a bit longer this time." She muttered, pulling her notebook from the younger boy, turning to her father at the door. "Dinner, or will you be late again?" She asked.

"Probably another late one Em." Roy smiled faintly. "Okay, see you then." She quickly left the room, slipping past the others in the work room. She and to get home, make something for herself, and at least try to work more with Alchemy. Maybe when she got home she would remember that. It wasn't really short term memory, it was more of a selective memory. Only, she didn't consciously make the selection. Emery could remember the recipe for every single thing her mother cooked by heart, but not a thing about whatever the hell Ag stood for on the table of elements. She did happen to remember to go home, dinner was only apparent when her stomach growled, and Alchemy was a forgotten until morning.

 ** _Author's Note~ I hope you liked! Future chapters will be longer, much longer. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but Flames will be as useless as Roy in the rain, so just don't. Next chappie out when it's_** ** _done._** **_Otaku~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note~ Thanks for all the reads!(Yes, it is like, eighteen, but that's a lot for me!) And, in this, Roy had normal schooling before Military Academy. Oh, and for the review,  
**

 **helpmewoofy11~ Oh, I think it might surprise you. Or not. Depends on how plot twisty your mind gets.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FMA, OR FMAB!**

* * *

Emery's eyes snapped open, a scream caught in her throat. She stared into the darkness of her room, mentally cursing her curtains. Footsteps in the kitchen. Her room started to come into focus. A rumbling that took her a moment for her brain to stop at coffee pot. Emery removed her hand from her mouth, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only her father. She glanced around her room. Nothing. Emery swung her legs off the bed, her right foot feeling the chill of her hardwood flooring. She quietly padded to the bathroom with a change of clothes, a navy blue sweater and jeans,doubling back to her room for socks.

When Emery walked into the kitchen, Roy eyes her jeans with drooping eyelids over his coffee. "I am not in the military, therefore I don't have to follow your optional miniskirt campaign. Besides, it's the middle of winter daddy." She stuck her tongue out. "My own daughter doesn't support me."Roy muttered, downing the last of his cup. Emery turned to the stove, starting breakfast. "I do support you. I feed you and make sure you don't go to work with your pants on your head." She laughed. "And my supporter thinks I would go to work with pants on my head. Wonderful." Emery shook her head. "Eat up, I have school. " The girl placed a plate of food in front of her father. "Remember, don't wish Uncle Hughes upon any subordinates daddy!" She called, heading out the door. "And I make damn good eggs."She muttered once the door was shut.

Emery was just like her father, half growing up in a private school. Well, not this one. She had transferred from hers in East City, an all girls school, to one of the many high class schools of central. She transferred at the start of the school year, a warm September, and had adjusted well, not that there was that much to adjust to. More people her age, more teachers. And more questions on why she always wore breathed out a shuddering sigh, willing herself smaller, and entered her school.

* * *

It was four o'clock, and Emery was on her way to Central Command. And she was so damn close to the gates of the school when she was stopped. Emery gasped when a small hand grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, don't freak. I just wanted to ask you something." A girl said. Emery sighed mentally, and turned to face the girl. She wore a green long-sleeved shirt. and jeans. Her blonde hair was in a braid, reminding Emery of Fullmetal. "Why do you wear gloves?I mean, I know it's winter and all, but you wore them when it was hot out to. Is it some skin thing or something?" The girl rambled. "But if it was a skin thing, you could tell me and I wouldn't tell anyone else. "

"I wear them because I want to." Emery said quietly, turning away. "I want to know so I will!" The girl exclaimed, yanking off Emery's right glove, revealing the gleam of metal in the faint sunlight. The black haired girl froze. Only her father and non-official uncle knew about her automail. No-one else, not even Miss Riza. And then this kid comes along...Horrified, Emery snatched her glove back and took of sprinting.

She stopped outside to put her glove on, and to get access from the men outside. She was lucky she didn't drop her pass when she left the school. Emery made her was down the hallways, and passed through the work room silently. She didn't notice until she was halfway into her father's office that he was talking to Fullmetal again. She opened her mouth and before she could say anything, Roy spoke. "And Emery, Fullmetal is going to his automail mechanic in the morning. Maybe you can go along and see if she's taking new customers."

 **Author's Note~ (Yes...another...) Ok...In this, I decided to fudge up the timeline, but I can't find the last episodes of Brotherhood...At all...Well, I did but I don't have money. So could someone please PM me on how and where Roy met Riza, and if you can a guess at their age? And thank you for the follows and review! I really appreciate people reading this. Any and all flames will be as useless as Roy in the rain, so don't bother. I thought this chapter would be longer...I guess I'll have to work up to it. See you next chapter! ~Otaku**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai~! I'm back, My computer got fixed faster than I thought. So, on with the STORY!  
**

 **helpmewoofy11~ I forgot to say this, but fourteen. I'm making Roy older too, thirty three.**

 **~Emery fights her father against leaving town with a complete stranger, And we get hints about her mom!~  
**

She noticed that Edward was lacking an arm, and his famed brother in armor wasn't with him. Her mind had completely dropped what her father had said. She quietly walked to the filing cabinet across the room and started to sort out her work. "Emery, were you listening?" Roy sighed. "Huh?" She looked up. _When did Fullmetal show up?_ She asked to herself. "Emery, I want you to head out of town with Fullmetal for a bit. Get your automail fixed." Emery stared without emotion, blinking.

"What do you mean, leave town for a few days?" She asked, her eyes widening, at the same time, the shorter boy on the couch started shouting. "I am not taking some kid around!" Emery gave her father a slight smile, ignoring Edward. "I can't leave, Miss Riza would get mad. I am the one doing most of your work after all." The Colonel grumbled. "Emery, I can do my work just fine for a few weeks." The girl kept an innocent face. "I have school. I'm behind as it is with the transfer." She seemed to think that was the end of it, turning back to her father's work. It seemed that the blonde was just going to sit back, and see how this would turn out. "Most of the students are absent already, with the State Alchemist's vacationing out of country for awhile. And it would be best for you to keep out of Central for while."

"I'm not a State Alchemist daddy. I'll be just fine." She never looked up from the papers. "You're an Alchemist all the same. And you are going." The man stood up, his voice firm. Emery set down the papers, turning to Edward. "Winry Rockbell. That's your mechanic, correct?" Her voice was quiet. "How did you know?" The boy sat up. "I do his paperwork. All military personnel with specified doctors are supposed to have said doctor noted." Emery's gaze hit the floor."I thought so." She muttered. "Emery, what are you getting at?" Roy demanded. "This isn't about my safety, is it?" Her voice remained soft. "Of course it is-" She cut him off. "You didn't want to right out ask, did you? You didn't want to really know, did you?" Her voice started to rise, drops of water hitting the floor."You forgot who I am! I'm not a pawn, not a subordinate, not some mindless follower!" She lifted her head, facing her father. There was no evidence of tears, though they threatened to appear. "I'm your daughter!" With that, she left in a rush.

What Edward did see, was the look of betrayal she had in her eyes. "Geez Colonel, you sure don't know how to take care of a kid." And he too left.

* * *

The girl still met him at the station, along with Alphonse in a crate and Major Armstrong. "Emery! Why so gloomy? You get a trip to the fresh air of the countryside!" The Major smiled. "Not a traveler, I guess." She muttered. It wasn't long before they found seats, well, Al with the sheep...And the fun that involved traveling with the Major had just begun. Mark my sarcasm.

"Please watch my things Major." Emery said, her voice still as quiet as before. "Where might you be going Miss Emery?" He asked, a loud contrast. "Alphonse must be lonely with the sheep. They aren't the sharpest crayons in the box after all. That is, if it okay with you, Edward." Ed waved his had, his only hand, in a dismissive way. "Go ahead, Al shouldn't have been put with the animals in the first place." He gave a hard look to the adult." But don't go glooming up my brother!" He called after her retreating figure. She gave a slight wave in response. "That poor girl." The major said not so quietly. "What do you mean?" Edward asked. "It isn't my place to tell someone's story." Ed looked in her direction, but she was already gone.

She had just found the train car that held the boy in armor and many sheep, when the train began it's departure. Emery tripped over a sheep with a small yelp, her face landing into the woolly fur of another. "Hey! Are you alright?" The echoing voice of Alphonse asked. "Y-yes. I came to keep you company. " She said, a bit louder that usual due to the 'baa' ing of the sheep. "Well, thank you. But you don't have to stay here, I mean, It's a long ride with just me and some sheep." He could have been smiling, but Emery couldn't see it. "It's okay. I'm not a fan of big crowds. Besides, you and some sheep might be fun." She mimicked his words.

* * *

The train had been stopped for a few moments, at a town Emery had no clue what it was called. "Hey Alphonse, I'm going to see if the Major could help get you out of here until we leave. I won't be long." The armor gave an 'okay' and the girl slipped out, looking for the Major or Edward. Finding neither on the train or in the station, she returned to Al. "I can't find them." She said, returning to a quiet tone. "They must have seen something and run off..."Alphonse trailed off. "Th-they will be back before the train leaves, right? They only have an hour." Al laughed. "With the Major, of course. No matter what, that man will keep brother on track." Alphonse was so optimistic. "H-hey Alphonse? Could you tell me a bit about your town?"

Listening to Al ramble about the town and people, and just memories of his in general involving Resembool, the feeling of dread increasing. It sounded so much like the stories her mother told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chappie coming your way! A bit shorter than usual, but I thought I ended it at a good spot. Thanks for the reads and review!  
**

 **helpmewoofy11~ I hope your guess was right!**

 **~Emery arrives in Resembool, plus lots of memories!~**

 _Everything Alphonse was telling her, was just like what her mother would say. Her mother, with light brown hair in waves, and green eyes like emeralds. The one who told her stories about her father while he was away at war. Who sat by her side to keep the monsters away. The one who sacrificed her life for her daughter. The one who died all because of a stupid mistake.  
_

Emery stood up abruptly. "Alphonse, I really need to get some air. I might look for Edward and the Major." The boy sounded startled. "Huh? Oh, okay. The train will leave soon, so don't get lost." He warned. She gave a slight wave, quickly leaving the train car. Once she was out of sight, she almost wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. She would find out the truth. And no way would she cry. She said she wouldn't. It was a promise. And Emery wasn't one to break her promises. _But you already broke one, didn't you?_ The little voice in the back of her head nagged. _So what makes you think you can keep that one?_ She growled mentally. 'I will!' She thought. She looked up, just to slam her forehead into someone else. "Ah, sorry!" She exclaimed,stumbling back. "Watch it! Oh, Emery." The girl looked up,"S-sorry Edward." she mumbled. "I do apologize miss Emery, we had to rush off to find a very important person." Of course, Armstrong made it seem bigger than it probably was. "Alphonse thought so. " She gave a wane smile. Back to the train it was.

* * *

Emery's dread grew with every step she took down the dirt path to the Rockbell house. It just had to be different people, she told herself. But the similarities were just overwhelming. The large farmlands, and hills, everything. Was just like she was told as a child. It was when the house came into view she broke. Her hand flew to her mouth as she froze. Her eyes watered but no tears overflowed. She had the exact picture of what she was seeing in a drawer at home. The stone half-wall that followed the path, the tree next to the house, was exactly the same. Her mother had lived here, grown up here, until she left for central. And even though her father had been here before, he couldn't be sure it was the same place. He didn't pay attention, and he didn't need to. His wife had never been on good terms with her family, so he never brought it up. And Lyra never talked that much about home, it could have been a coincidence.

 _"Mommy? Why don't we see your family?" Emery was eight when she asked this. "Emery, I... I left them mad, and I'm scared they are still mad at me." Lyra sighed. The little girl laughed. "But if they love you they won't be mad! They would want to see you again, like I want to see daddy. I'm sad he left, but he's helping, right?"The girl's mother sighed again. "You're not supposed to be smart yet, you are still a baby." She smiled. Emery crossed her arms, pouting. "I'm not a baby!"_

* * *

At age fifteen, Lyra Rockbell left her hometown Resembool, because of an out-of-hand argument between herself, her brother, her brother's Fiance, and her mother. It was over something stupid, her brother's marriage. She felt so selfish then, her best friend in the world was moving out, and wasn't going to have time for her anymore. He was going to grow up, and they would probably have a kid or two, they were Resembool's best doctors as well. But to go back there, after so many years, married with a daughter of her own...Lyra was so had decided once Emery was born, that when Roy became Fuhrer, she would go home. Just a visit, test the waters. But life takes turns that aren't wanted, ones we don't like. But we move on. Keep living. Be brave.

Emery took a deep breath, walking quickly to catch up to the boys. She could freeze up all she wanted in her mind, be scared and feel sad in her mental sanctuary. But right now, her physical body needed to keep going. It couldn't freeze, else she would stop forever, never to live life like she wanted to as a child. She would find a way to confront her family, maybe not the moment she met them, but she would at one time. Maybe they had forgiven her mother, and she had nothing to fear all along. Whatever had happened, Emery would fix things, for her mother. For Lyra Rockbell.


	5. Author's Note

_**Another AN, I may not be posting for a bit. I got sick, then school, and now my sister and her kids are staying with us for an undetermined amount of time...Four kids under seven...So I may be a bit busy for awhile. I will get a chapter up every now and then, but few and far between. Sorry, really...  
**_

 _ **~Otaku**_


	6. Filler Emery POV

**I got a bit of free time so here is a short chappie to hold you off til I have more time, a bit of explaining Emery's relationships with the characters.**

 **~Emery's point of view on her life, friends and family!~**

 **~I WILL NEVER OWN FMA!~**

* * *

I-I'm going to be honest here, I've been terrified of the dark since I was ten. Not as much now, but enough to stay up all night a few days a month. I was to old to sneak in and sleep with dad, because I'm a girl an all, ya know? I actually never told him about the fear...He's always had so much on his plate since joining the military. Mom always said he was a hard-worker at heart. Before I get side-tracked, maybe you should know why I'm scared of the dark. A- an accident happened when I was younger, and my mental state was messed with a good bit. I-I see things, scary things, when the room is dark but there is just enough light to see, enough light to separate the pitch black forms. The hands, scary things, tiny but with good grip, reach for me.

I try to keep my room as dark as I can, hence the think curtains, because they aren't there when I can't see them. And I'm not doing that, its-not-there-if-I-can't-see-it thing, they really don't show up in the dark like they know that I can't see them, added with the fact the never grab me... It might just be a scare tactic. Ha ha. Tiny little hands with a scare tactic. Hard to imagine. Unless you think about what the hand attach to...Nope, not going there, not today.

Other than my little...Sights...My emotions are all messed up. I can't control it, either. I usually just feel so...Depressed. Sometimes I can be in a good mood, It's just hard to find. And I get angry so easily as well. Another problem from my- the accident. The last thing is my memory. Or most of the time, lack of one. I sometimes can be in the middle of a conversation, and just walk away, not remembering I was talking. That's what dad tells me, and uncle Hughes.

Hughes isn't my real uncle, not by blood anyways. He's just a close friend of dad's. His wife, Gracia, was like a second mom, or sister, to me. She was always so nice when I saw her. She also taught me the recipes of mom's that I didn't have. Up until about a year ago, when I turned thirteen, I would stay with Hughes and Gracia, and little Elysia, whenever dad didn't get home from work. I was always a bit jealous of them, they were the perfect family. Hughes always made time for his family, no matter what was going on. I'm not meaning bad about my dad, he just...Wasn't made to be a family man. Mom always said she was surprised when he proposed, she never expected him to do anything of the sort.

I was also on..Good? terms with Major Armstrong. He was more like that distant relative that was a bit crazy but everyone loved him anyways. I am a bit disturbed by the fact he takes his shirt off...A lot. But that's just something he does. There is Miss Riza, and here's a secret, please don't tell, but I really think she and dad like each other. As in, 'Like-like' kinda. I feel a bit weird about that, though. But really, I think it's better that he, and I, moved on a bit. Mom wouldn't want us to restrict ourselves from being happy, I know that. Although nothing could happen anytime soon, military rules and all, but nothing says when Dad is Fuhrer she get a break from work. Well, that would be a better time to spot assassins...I don't know.

I kind of know the guys dad works with, sometimes I remember their names, but most of the time I don't. I can remember their faces though, so give me a few points for that. Um...One is a bit younger, with black hair and glasses, right? He's the tech guy? And then the blonde guy who tries to be a womanizer...He fails at that...And um, the red haired guy? Kind of a slacker? I feel like I got him wrong...I think that's all. ( **~Author Knows, this is Emery thinking!~** )

Maybe I should tell you about my mom, Lyra Mustang, formerly Rockbell. From what dad said, and what she told me, she left her home town, Resembool, after some argument and left for Central, and she worked at a diner for a year or so. During that time, she became a spy, or informant, for dad. I-I'm not sure on the details after that, only that they got married at some point. Sorry if I'm not full of juicy gossip you may have wanted. I'm don't know what to say really anymore...So goodbye I guess? It was nice to get this off my chest...If I remember maybe I could talk to you again. Thanks for listening, really.

* * *

 **Hai~ Still pretty busy lately, but here ya go! Also, I think I'm gunna ask questions to see what my readers like. For this chapter, who is your favorite character? Mine is a tie between Hughes and Ling. Hehe~ Any constructive criticism is welcome, but Flames are as Useless as Roy in the Rain. Anything special you want to see? Some Emery/Edward stuff is coming soon, don't worry. See you later! Oh wait! If you want, you can 'talk' to Emery, because I might do another one of these before I really get started again.  
**

 **~Otaku**


End file.
